


Provenance　(日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NATOでもクリスマスにはオフィスパーティーがある。鉄のクラウスでもたまにはもらってうれしいプレゼントがある。そして泥棒たちにも彼らなりの道義心がある。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provenance　(日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Provenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663683) by [Laura Kaye (laurakaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakaye/pseuds/Laura%20Kaye). 



> (Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-29.html)

毎年12月NATOボン支局ではホリデーパーティーが職員のために開催された。どの宗教の人の感情も害することがないように、関連のある祝日全てのシンボルを飾るか、全く何も飾らないかのどちらかで1年ごとに順番に催されたが、午後の仕事をサボれる上、ただで飲み食いが出来る機会として職員たちは皆喜んで参加した。  
  
もちろんクラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐を別として。彼はひどく嫌がったが、このパーティーでは年末のボーナスと業績優秀賞が授与されるため、管理職としての立場上彼は出席しないわけにはいかなかった。  
  
パーティー会場に2人のセキュリティーガードが大きな木箱を運んできた時、彼は部屋の隅で不機嫌そうにミネラルウォーターをすすっていた。その木箱の側面には赤い薔薇の柄が刷り込まれていた。興味津々の人々の間をセキュリティーガードが自分の元まで木箱を運んでくるのを見ながらクラウスは嫌な予感がした。  
  
木箱は言うまでもなくエロイカからだった。　他に誰が一体セキュリティーガードを買収するような大胆な真似をするのか？それにつけても不審なパッケージを受け取りNATOの建物内に運びこむとはセキュリティーガードとして全く許しがたい行動だった。  
  
「君たちの不注意で我々全員殺されたかもしれんのだぞ。」少佐は怒鳴った。「このデリバリーはテロリストの陰謀かもしれん。」  
  
「滅相もない、少佐。」部長はそう言いながら、ムカつくくらいのしたり顔でクラウスの方へ歩いてきた。「我々の共通の友人は個人的にわしに相談してきたんだよ。このデリバリーが無事に君の元へ届けられることをわしが請け負ったんだ。それは我々の任務にあれほどの貢献をしてくれた人物に対して我々が出来るせめてものことだからね。」　部長は首を伸ばして木箱の上をじっと見た。「カードは添えられてないのかい？」  
  
クラウスは木箱の上部分からカードを奪い取った。部長が手にしたらきっと部屋中に聞こえるように読み上げるだろう。だからあの忌々しい泥棒は意図的にカードを木箱の一番上に置いたのだろうと彼はしぶしぶ認めた。エロイカは頭が空っぽな振りをしていたが、実は観察力が鋭かった。  
  
そしてもちろんカードは薔薇の香りがした。  
  
  
 _親愛なる少佐へ、_  
  
長年一緒に働いてきた間、私はいまだかつて君が満足するようなクリスマスプレゼントを贈ることが出来ていないと認めるよ。私は人に喜ばれるプレゼントを買うのは得意なのだが、やっぱり君は何においても格別だね。でも今年こそは君が喜ぶプレゼントを贈ることができたと自負しているよ。是非感想を聞かせてくれたまえ。  
  
エロイカ  
  
  
クラウスはカードを折りたたんで自分のポケットに深く押し込み、不安を覚えながら木箱をためらいがちに見た。確かにエロイカは毎年色々なクリスマスプレゼントをクラウスに贈ってきた。宝石が埋め込まれたネクタイピンやカフリンクに始まり、カシミヤのコートやある年にはベンツを贈ってきたこともあった。クラウスは全てすぐさま送り主に返却した。その後エロイカは戦術を変えてきて、クラウスが送り返せないようなものを贈ってきた。常識はずれの金額をクラウスの名で色々なチャリティーに寄付したのだ。そのおかげでクラウスは今まで星３つ、彗星１つ、南極の死火山１つ、ロブスター１種、そして彼が卒業したギムナジアムの新しい体育館を命名する名誉を受けた。ただし例年エロイカはクラウスへのプレゼントを自宅にこっそり送ってきていた。やつのように派手で見せびらかしたがりの者でもたまには礼儀正しい行動をとることもあるものだ、とクラウスは思っていた。しかしながら今年はこんな公の場にプレゼントを送ってきたことにクラウスは狼狽させられた。  
  
部長はどこからともなくバールを持ちだしてきて、木箱を不器用に開けようとしていた。クラウスはため息をついた。どうやら皆の前でプレゼントを開けないわけにはいかないようだった。  
  
「失礼。」クラウスは渋る部長の手からバールを取った。木箱の前の部分を開けながら、部下Aが中身を一目見ようと近くをうろちょろしているのを睨んだ。箱が空いた途端、山のような包装材が床に零れ落ち、クラウスの黒い靴をスタイロフォーム や薄葉紙で作られた赤い薔薇が埋め尽くした。そしてプレゼントが姿を現した。  
  
それは３～４フィートの背の高さの若い兵士が小脇に兜を抱えた大理石像だった。その顔は暖かさを感じるため一筋の陽光に向けられていたかのごとく高尚かつ穏やかで、目は閉じられていた。  
  
クラウスの背後で部屋は静まりかえった。  
  
「少佐、それは。。。」  
  
「Ja」彼は静かに言った。「そうだろう。」  
  
「 _死を迎える戦士_ 」、部下Gは囁き、もっとよく見ようと床の梱包材の間を華奢なハイヒールで爪先立ちしてクラウスに近づいて行った。「戦争で壊されたとばかり思っていました。レポートによると。。。」  
  
「レポートは改ざんできる。」クラウスは厳格に言った。「これが事実だ。」  
  
「でも彼らはわずかな痕跡すらも見つけられなかったはずです。」Gは言った。「あんなにたくさんの調査がされて、あんなに多くのファイルもあって。それが何故今になって見つかったんでしょう？」  
  
クラウスは大理石像に近づき、観察した。右腕のところに三角形の小片、兜の羽飾りのところに修復された割れ目、そして戦士の剣のところに擦り切れた跡。本物かもしくはものすごく良くできた複製だった。その時木箱の裂片にひっかかっていた何かが目に入った。もう一つのカードだった。こちらは「少佐と部下達」宛になっていた。  
  
  
 _他の関係のないビジネスの最中にこの青年に出会い、すぐ誰か分かったよ。芸術について無垢な振りをするわけではないけれど、戦争の残虐行為を口実に防衛出来ない者から宝物を盗む連中に強い嫌悪感を覚えたんだ。そしてそれよりも更にひどいのは、血生臭い来歴を知らないふりをしてこれら盗品を秘密に所有している連中かもしれない。_  
  
この若者は私が彼を見つけた強欲が充満する場所よりもはるかに良いところにいるべきだ。少佐、きっと君が彼にふさわしい場所に戻してくれると信じているよ。  
  
エロイカより愛をこめて  
  
  
  
「エロイカは彼の。。。仕事をしている最中にこの大理石像を見つけた。」クラウスは皆に聞こえるよう大声で言った。「彼はこれを戦時中ナチスによって略奪された美術品と認め、我々が正当な持ち主に戻せるように送ってきたのだ。」人々は皆手にした飲み物も忘れて周囲の者と興奮気味に喋り出し、部屋の騒音レベルが一気に上がった。  
  
Zが大理石像を見ながら静かに言った。「でもちょっと変ではないですか？エロイカのような美術品泥棒が盗まれた美術品をそんなに気をかけるなんて。」  
  
「エロイカは彼なりの道義心を持っとるんだ。」クラウスはぶっきらぼうに言った。「それは我々と同じ道義心ではないが、彼はそれを我々が守るのと同じように忠実に守るのだ。」  
  
「そうかもしれませんね。」Zは驚いたように言った。そしてクラウスはこれから彼が何を言おうとしても無視した。一体全体何故彼はあの変態の泥棒をかばったのか？  
  
それでも大理石像を返還するのは高潔なことだった。エロイカは正しかった。彼はやっとクラウスがもらって喜ぶクリスマスプレゼントを贈ることが出来たのだ。クラウスはエロイカに礼状を送らなくては、と思った。  
  
しかしながら翌晩、彼のエロイカへの感謝の気持ちは瞬く間に消え去った。彼が家に戻ると、エロイカが火の光が彼の金髪をきらめかせるように暖炉の前に立ち、ワイングラスからワインを少しずつ飲んでいたからだ。  
  
「お前、ここで一体何をしとるんだ。」  
  
エロイカはクラウスにワインの入ったグラスを手渡した。「私も君に会えてうれしいよ、少佐。」エロイカは言った。「君の素敵な手紙に答えてきたんだよ。」  
  
クラウスはエロイカを睨んだ。「これだからプレゼントを受け取るのは嫌なんだ。すぐ皆勝手なふるまいをする権利があると思い始める。」  
  
「ダーリン、私はそんなことはしないよ！ただ君が仕事場から離れたところであのクリスマスプレゼントについて少々話したいのではないかと思っただけさ。」  
  
クラウスはエロイカと話したいこと等何もない、と言いかけたが、大理石像については話したかったことを思い出して止めた。  
  
「貴様どこであの大理石像を見つけたんだ？」クラウスは聞いた。「誰かから盗んだのか？」  
  
「もちろんだよ、きみ。」エロイカは面白がって答えた。「それ以外どうやって手に入れるんだい？もし私があの大理石像を買ってNATOに手渡したならば、アートの世界ではすぐに知れ渡って、私はもう面白いパーティーには一切招待されなくなるよ。」  
  
「エロイカとしてかそれともグローリア卿としてか？」  
  
「グローリア卿は美術史家そして美術鑑定人、また無類のコレクターとして非の打ち所のない名声があるんだよ。」エロイカはワインを飲みながら答えた。「だから彼は完璧な書類が揃った売買の話しか聞いてはならないんだ。だけれど彼のコンタクトのいくつかは。。。そこまで良心的ではない。本物である限り合法性についてはあまり気にしないコレクターの間で活発な暗々裏でのアートの売買があると聞いても君は驚かないだろう。知り合いの知り合いが誰かの家でそういう集まりがあると教えてくれるんだよ。当然私はそういうイベントに興味があるからね。」  
  
「当然な。」クラウスは冷淡に言い、ワインを一口飲んだ。それは結構いいワインだった。エロイカは何でも上質なものを好んだ。  
  
「全く違う美術品目当てでそのような集まりに出席したんだ。でも売りに出された作品を観たときに、すぐにあの大理石像だと分かったんだよ。」  
  
「Zはお前の稼業を考えれば、何故そんなにもお前が非難するのかと驚いていたぞ。」  
  
エロイカは顔を赤らめた。「Z君は何も分かってはいないね。」彼は辛辣に言った。「私は公平である時のみ盗みを働くんだ。ちゃんとセキュリティーがいて、彼らに私を止めるチャンスがある時だけね。自分で自分の身を守れないような人々からは絶対に盗まないし、出来ることならば誰も怪我をしないようにも心がけている。あの大理石像は不正に盗まれた、奪略されたんだ。そして過去二三十年、あちらこちらに売られて闇市場を漂っていたんだ。そして誰もそのことについて何もしなかった。それは間違っている。」  
  
「ではお前は誰が買ったか覚えておいて、そいつから後程盗んだのか？」  
  
「今回私はカードさえも残さなかったよ。」エロイカは言った。「これは風雅な仕事ではなかった。でもやらなければならなかったんだ。」  
  
「仕事にはたまにはそういうこともある。」クラウスは言った。彼はエロイカを見た。このようにエロイカがいつもの役柄を演じていない時は、彼と話すのもなかなか心地良かった。「俺が思うに、お前はお前の流儀で我々と同じくらい高潔なんだ。」彼は言った。「Zにもそう言っておいた。」  
  
エロイカはワイングラスを音を立てて暖炉の上に置き、目を見開いてクラウスを見つめた。「君がそれをZ君に？」  
  
「本当のことだ。お前はいつもそうでないふりをするがな。」  
  
「そうだね、そうかもね。」エロイカは言った。「気が付くなんて君はやっぱり鋭いね。」  
  
「俺は人間が好きではない。」クラウスは言った。「でも彼らのことを気づくのが俺の仕事だ。」  
  
「皆私のことをいつも見るよ。」エロイカは言った。「でも彼らのほとんどは気づかないんだ。だから私は君にものすごく興味をそそられるんだと思うね、少佐。」  
  
クラウスは顔をしかめた。「お前が俺に興味をそそられるのは、お前が普段おべっか使いと愚か者に囲まれていて、拒否されることに慣れてないからだ。俺が新鮮なだけだ。」  
  
「君は素晴らしいよ。」エロイカは静かに言った。そしてクラウスがいるところまで部屋を横切った。「君は仕事があって忙しいだろうから、これ以上は引き止めないよ。でも　―　ありがとう。気付いてくれて。」彼はクラウスにキスをするような仕草を見せたが考え直してそれを止め、代わりに手を差し伸べた。クラウスはそれを厳かに握った。その手はクラウスが想像していたよりも力強く、荒れてはいなかったが硬化していた。当たり前だ、エロイカは稼業で塀を登り、金庫を破っているのだ。  
  
「お休み、少佐。」エロイカは静かに言い、ドアから消えていった。  
  
「お休み。」とクラウスは静まりかえった部屋に向かって言った。彼のワイングラスは空だった。彼はエロイカが残して行ったグラスを暖炉の上から取った。うす暗がりのなかでワインは深い黄金色に輝いていた。エロイカが口をつけたところがグラスに小さく跡がついていた。  
  
明日はクリスマス、そしてクラウスは仕事だった。彼は残りのワインを飲み干し、ベッドに入った。  
  
  
＜終わり＞


End file.
